Essentiam Inferno
'Essentiam Inferno '(エッセンスインフェルノ, Essensuinferuno; Japanese and Latin for "Hell's Essence") is the name called to a material/substance that once can only be found in the darkest pits of Hell. Sometimes unappropriately called as Dark Matter ''by those who had gained usage of such material. It is said that powers that could never truly be explained will be given to those who is able to handle Essentiam Inferno. Overview Essentiam Inferno is a form of energy that noone has completely understand and even on how it had come to exist but anyone who would come in contact with it would feel its evil presence that could pollute there mind of many disturbing things if unprepared. Highly parasitic, it would cling on anyone with disharmony on there soul, usually those who are confused and angered. It feeds itself with such and in return, would give powers beyond comprehension and rather sinister in nature. Basically, it allows its host to freely manipulate it. The substance could turn itself into almost anything and absorbs other kinds of matter different from its own and turn it into a part of it. Its immune to many supernatural effects that comes from spiritual energy. Sometime later, the substance would run through its host's bloodstream and would give its host the same immunity it has while continously sucking the host dry, slowly killing the host from inside out. Though, some people was able to control it without its harmful effects. One of those was Asuka, due to her ancestry which is known to possess darkmatter-type zanpakutous. She literally became one with it and thus making herself a unique kind of Essentiam Inferno in exchange for her memories. For this reason, an unproved explaination for this is that, to control Essentiam Inferno is to be Essentiam Inferno and by trading something of your own. Essentiam Inferno has become a really rare substance since without a host, it disappears into nothing. One way of having to get one is to become ''infected by a Grantor unconsciously or if the Grantor wills so. Zanpakuto While extremely rare, shinigamis who possesses a darkmatter-type of zanpakuto exists maybe due to their ancestry or having to forge one while disposing of their own. Unlike many other categories of zanpakuto, the shikai of this type shares only one ability and that is to control Essentiam Inferno but the bankai may differ according to one's soul. Overuse may lead to sickness or even death. List of Users *slot 1 *slot 2 *slot 3 *slot 4 *slot 5 (due to its powers, I could only allow upto 5 users of this kind of zanpakuto... ^_^) Infection Those who were infected of Essentiam Inferno is granted of its different abilities but is highly exposed of its hazards. List of the Infected *Hayashi Kagekyo *slot 2 *slot 3 *slot 4 *slot 5 *slot 6 *slot 7 Grantors Grantors are those who had merged himself/herself with Essentiam Inferno and become one with it. He/she has the ability to Infect or grant others with Essentiam Inferno and be an Infected. *Asuka Heart *slot 2 *slot 3 *slot 4